narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers in all but blood: Taki
Time: Part 1-2 time skip It is a cloudy day on the rode back to Konohagakure. Taki Tezuka , Horamu (his summon) and his best friend Agon Konga are walking back to their village. "Look's like it's gonna rain," Agon says with a disappointed sigh "Huh, pity... we'd better hurry up," replies Taki. "Snnnffff," Horamu sniffs the air, "growwwwwwwwl...company!"... Four identical Iwagakure sprang up from the ground, surrounding the three of them. "AMBUSH!!!!," yelled Horamu, "Secret Technique: Teamwork Assistence!!" A huge glob of lava sprung out of the Tiger's mouth and incinerated one of the enemies, which was incinerated. "Just a clone," said Agon, "we know how to handle clones," his hands blured, "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique!" several fireballs flew out of Agon's mouth, the two clones easily jumped over them. "Haha, is that all you got, I shouldn't have made so man..." the last thing that clone saw was a flash of white light... "Holy SHIT!!!" said one of the remaining shinobi to his partner, I thought Konoha's yellow flash was dead," "He is," Taki said, while slowly lifting his head, "but when we are done with you your gonna wish he were!" His eyes were now the blazing red of the infamous dojutsu of the Uchiha clan... THE SHARINGAN. "Damn, look's like we are gonna need a plan B," the two Iwagakure both preformed a number of handseals before shouting, "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique!" suddenly, three more heads popped out of the ground, "you didn't think we would attempt an ambush with only 4 clones would you." "Well apparently you thought you could handle me," the Iwagakure ninja floating above the ground slowly tilting his head up to see the flaming tiger, drooling on his head, his feline eye's were so scary, yet they couldn't look away, he keep staring at them until his head was ripped off by Horamu's flaming head, "How many do you think there are?" Agon turned to Taki, who replied, "Only one way to find out... Chidori!!!!!" his hand suddenly starting emitting a high pitched lightning, which he then proceeded to slam into the ground." One of the ninja above ground winced. "No it's just you two left right, by the looks of it, you don't have much chakra left do you?" another wince... Taki with his tanto and Agon with his dual kunai charged at each of the two remaining enemy ninja, Horamu was just sitting, devouring the bodies that he had killed... after what seemed like 5 minutes of metal clashing metal, Taki and Agon both moved so they were about 10 ft apart from each other trapping the two enemy ninja who where back to back. Simultaneously, Taki and Agon both preformed a number of handseals, then shouted, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Two enormous fireballs erupted from both of there mouthes, which collided together creating an explosion that destroyed both clones. Taki waved to Agon, "Nice job dude, that was fun," Agon waved back, but that wasn't what Taki was looking at. What Taki was looking at was the figure he could see standing behind Agon, "Damn Camouflage Technique," he said under his breath, "Let me telepo..." Flashback to when Agon used Phoenix Immortal Fire, "Damn, he used all his sealed kunai during that technique. "AGON, LOOKOU.." but it was too late, a black spot appeared on Agon's shirt, followed by a steady stream of red... "YOU BASTARD...SICKEM' PANSA!!!" The Iwagakure ninja could only stand there helpless as an emerging black panther materialized out from his shadow, crunching his neck with ease... Taki rushed over to his friend, who in a whimpering voice muttered, "Please Taki...it hurts so much... please make it stop." "No, we are almost at the hospital, if you ride on Horamu's back you can..." "Stop, just end my pain" "No I won't," "Taki, as my last request, KILL ME NOW," Agon screamed this as he coughed up blood, "pleaseee" Taki had made up his mind, quickly, he charged up a chidori in his sword, than slashed him straight across the forehead, "Where the temperal lobe meets with the cerrebullum, a painless death" Taki said weeping as he sat, grieving over how he had just killed his best friend. Suddenly, Horamu got up and growled, "One more, Pansa.. plan onca, for..." "No," Taki interjected, "This one is all mine, I feel a new found strength, and I will not stop till he DIES." Taki exchanged a menacing back-off stare at Horamu, "Hey Taki, whats up with your Sharingan?" "Don't know don't care," Taki he crossed his legs and stared into the woods where he KNEW the backup ninja would be, made the bird handsign and said, Star Technique: Ropes, after he said it he knew something was wrong, normally, when he did this, the purple chakra ropes would erupt from his back and ensnare the target, but this time, he knew the jutsu had worked, but the ropes seemed to have come from affar. When he pulled the victim out of the trees, he saw an Iwagakura ninja, with every limb being tied by a separate rope, which each originated from a different mass of chakra, that was darker, and a deeper purple than that of the usual chakra used when preforming this jutsu which were floating in the air. "The Iwagakure Ninja looked up, then froze, nobody told us we were dealing with a mutated Mangekyo!" Although confused, he continued with the jutsu, "Star Technique: Destroy!"....Suddenly another mass of deep dark purple chakra appeared in front of him, than shaped itself into a blast that pierced through the enemy ninja, carrying out all his internal organs with him. "What did he mean by Mangekyo," Taki thought as he looked at his reflection in his sword, he dropped it, shocked at what he saw... Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play